The present invention is directed to a protective cover for a telescopic device. The protective cover shields the device from dust, moisture and extreme temperatures and also insulates the device against external vibrations and impact.
A telescopic device, such as a sight or scope, is commonly used with a firearm such as a rifle or pistol to facilitate accurate sighting of a target. The device is generally mounted directly on the firearm and functions best when kept clean, dry and in proper adjustment.
In order to achieve accuracy when sighting a target, the telescopic device generally requires precise adjustment. Proper adjustment of the device can be adversely affected by external vibrations and/or impacts imparted to the device. When transporting a firearm, an attached telescopic device can be subjected to external vibrations and impact which can alter adjustments and/or damage the device.
The protective cover of the present invention is shock resistant and attenuates unwanted external vibrations and/or impacts. Therefore the cover insulates a covered device and shields it from damaging effects. By shielding the device, the cover assists in keeping the device in proper working order which can extend the life of the telescopic device.
Furthermore, dust, dirt and other particulate matter can easily get into parts of the telescopic device, resulting in abrasion and/or corrosion that can damage the device. The accumulation of dust on the lens can also reduce the effectiveness of sighting a target with the device. Consequently, it is often necessary to clean the lenses before using the device.
An exposed lens is also subject to getting scratched or cracked. A scratched or cracked lens diminishes the user's clarity of vision during use, thereby reducing the overall effectiveness of the telescopic device.
Therefore, there is a need for a protective cover for a telescopic device that can effectively inhibit entry and accumulation of particulate matter onto the device and can further protect the lenses against scratches.
When used outdoors, a telescopic device is frequently subjected to the vagaries of weather, including extreme temperature fluctuations, humidity and precipitation. Rapid temperature changes can alter the adjustment of sensitive instruments such as a scope or sight. This can result in a misalignment of the device. When misaligned, the device can fail to provide an accurate sighting of the target resulting in a poor aim and possibly a missed shot.
Therefore, there is a need for a protective cover for a telescopic device having insular capabilities to protect the device from significant temperature changes. In addition, a protective cover is needed that can inhibit precipitation and humidity from penetrating to the telescopic device.
A gun case for carrying a firearm and an attached telescopic device can generally accommodate and protect the device during transport and storage. However, a gun case is too cumbersome to carry in the field when hunting. Having to remove the firearm from the case in order to get off a shot would impede the hunter's ability to fire quickly if the opportunity arose. Consequently, firearms are typically carried in the field without a gun case, thereby leaving the telescopic device exposed to the weather and other potential damage.
With a protective cover such as the present invention that is lightweight, readily removable from a telescopic device and readily installed on the device, a user can have protection for his or her telescopic device without impeding the ease and quickness with which the firearm can be used.
In the prior art, lens caps are used to protect a telescopic device from damage. A lens cap typically attaches directly over the lens of a device and shields the lens against scratches and dust accumulation. However, the body of the telescopic device remains exposed and unprotected from extreme temperature changes, precipitation, humidity and impact. Consequently, a lens cap fails to protect the entire telescopic device by covering only the lenses.
Furthermore, each of the lenses on a telescopic device requires a separate lens cap for protection. Conventional telescopic devices require two lens caps, one to cover each of the lenses. Keeping track of the lens caps once they are removed from the device can be frustrating. Adding to the user's frustration, the lenses on a telescopic device are usually different sizes. This necessitates different sized caps for each lens, thereby making the task of replacing the caps on the proper lens both frustrating and time consuming. The user also must meet the daunting task of keeping track of the many lens caps after the caps have been removed.
Typically, a lens cap snaps on and off of the device's lenses. While this might simplify installation and removal of the lens caps, the caps can inadvertently detach from the device when removal is not desired. Such inadvertent removal can result in lost caps and subsequent damage to the exposed lens.
Therefore, the need exists for a protective cover that can be easily installed on a telescopic device and readily removed from the device. There is an additional need for a protective cover that can protect both of the device's lenses and the device's body from temperature changes, precipitation, humidity, dust, other particulate matter and physical damage.
The protective cover of the present invention is elastic and can stretch to fit various sizes and shapes of telescopic devices. Therefore, the protective cover can be used interchangeably on many of the various telescopic devices in an owner's collection.
When installed, the protective cover of the present invention surrounds most of the telescopic device, thereby providing protection for both of the lenses and the body of the device. During use, the cover protects the device from the damaging effects of the weather and environment and also provides insulation from external vibrations and impacts.